1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communication terminal having a dual display unit and a method of displaying data in the terminal, and more particularly, to a method of displaying data in a mobile communication terminal having a dual display unit in which various user interfaces are provided by using a display unit using a transparent display and an electronic paper (e-paper).
Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to a mobile communication terminal having the display structure overlapped with a transparent display and a non-transparent display, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile terminals can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like. As it becomes multifunctional, furthermore, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still or videos, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices in the aspects of hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided for the user to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions. For the functional support and enhancement of such a mobile terminal, it may be considered to improve the structural and/or software aspects of the mobile terminal.
In general, for a mobile communication terminal, a liquid crystal display device is used, and in more recent years an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is also used as a display unit thereof. As various functions are supported by the mobile terminal in recent years, there has been increased the requirement for developing more visible and convenient user interfaces for the user.